What's wrong?
by Crooked.Shades
Summary: Something's wrong with Rose, and the Doctor wants to know what. Can be 9th or 10th Doctor. First fan fiction. R


12:45 TARDIS time:

_Rose, the Doctor has been tickering with my systems all day, bored as can be, waiting for you. Get out there. _The TARDIS told Rose with annoyance in it's voice. Rose was currently in her bed, under her covers, awake. Even though the TARDIS's voice was clear she wasn't taking no for an answer, Rose proceeded to say,"TARDIS, please, I mean this in the best way, but please leave me alone." The TARDIS was about to say stop being lazy, but it heard something wrong with her voice, like it was down a half an octave. The TARDIS did a full scan of Rose while she was still under her covers, but found nothing. _Rose, are you alright?_ said the TARDIS, with a slight worried voice. "Yes, everything's fine. Please leave me alone."It came out closer to whisper than regular talking and her voice was down a full octave. _Alright Rose, I'll leave you alone._ With that conversation, the TARDIS searched the ship for the Doctor, for Rose was not alright.

The Doctor was in the control room, ticketing with the TARDIS while waiting for Rose. _Where is she? _He thought to himself. _She is currently in her bed, under her covers, with all lights off. The TARDIS _told him, with concern echoing it's words."What do you mean, all lights off and under her covers? Sleeping would be semi-understandable, but awake, under her covers, and all light gone? Is she alright?" the Doctor's tone thick with worry. _That's exactly what I thought. Her voice is lower, a lot lower, and she won't get out of that room or from under those covers. I did a full scan and everything was fine. Could you-. _Her thoughts were cut short for he raced down the TARDIS hallways before the TARDIS could finish it's thoughts.

The Doctor raced down the hallways to her room. He was bristling with worry and he finally stopped right in front of her door. He felt the TARDIS's full attention on him. He knocked on the door. "Go away, sleeping." He heard Rose say. He knew her and didn't believe her for one second. He knocked again. "G-O Space A-W-A-Y." He proceeded to say,"Rose, if you don't open this door, I will." He heard a sigh and small thumps for footsteps. _She still has the blanket all around her, even her feet are covered with 3 socks each. _He saw the door open less than a crack, and then shut. He heard Rose walk back to her bed, and only then did he know her footsteps were agonizingly slow, then a plop on the bed. "Open door. Check. Go away." Her voice decreasing with every word.

He open the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. It was dark inside the room, but he could make out the figure of Rose on her bed. He walked over and sat on her bed, over looking the big bunch of blanket that was covering his beautiful Rose."Go away." She said. He sigh and said,"No. Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He said with worry and yet a distant tone. "Nothing's wrong. Just go away." Her voice was in a whisper. "Rose Tyler. You are in your dark room, in your bed, covered by sheets so much to where I can't see you, at 12:56 in the afternoon. Something's wrong. I am not leaving until you tell me what's wrong." He then laid down on the edge of Rose's bed, 3 inches across from her.

They sat there for hours, no movement, no food or water, and no sound other then them breathing, which he noticed his was much stronger then his. _Are you she's not sick? _He asked the TARDIS through brain waves. _Her scans show she is perfectly fine._ The TARDIS replied. _Well she's not, is she! _ the Doctor snapped back. With every **second** his worry grew. His Rose was laying there all day, no complaints nor compliments, no food nor water, and she hand't moved a muscle. He check TARDIS time, 1:32 am. He sighed and then heard it. Rose's stomach growl.

"Rose, you are hungry. Why don't you get some food?" the Doctor asked. "I'm... not hungry." Rose said with her voice much worse than before. "Rose, what's wrong. Your voice isn't normal." the Doctor said with a mixture of worry and urgency. "Nothing's... wrong. Go... away." Her last word was almost inaudible. The Doctor burst. "NO ROSE. SOMETHING's WRONG, AND I'M GOING TO FIND OUT." the Doctor shouted in rage, then dropped his voice to a whisper. "Rose, please tell me what's wrong. You know you can trust me." He could see Rose shift beneath the blanket."I don't... feel... so...good." She croaked out. The Doctor flipped on the light switch. "Doctor... I really... Don't..." She started screaming in agony.

"ROSE!" she stopped screaming, but the blanket was Doctor ran over, and pulled the blanket, but Rose's grip did not fail her. "Rose! You were _screaming_ in pain. Let me see what's wrong!" He could tell she tried to speak, but all that came out was a grunt symbolizing no. "Rose," the Doctor asked in a mix of pleading and extreme worry."let me see. Rose, please, don't hide from me." Then, he ripped off the blanket and gasped. Rose in in a fetal position, eyes closed, scarcely skinny, and skin paler than the color white itself. "I ... don't ...feel good." and she passed out. He picked her up, marriage style, and ran faster than light. down the TARDIS hallways to the medical bay.

Rose spent the past week in the med bay, drifting in and out of consciousness. Rose's eyes half-opened and he rushed toward her. "Doctor." The Doctor was already at her side, even though she was going to drift out consciousness anyway. "I don't understand Rose. Why would you not tell me if you were sick?" the Doctor asked with a quivering voice. "I didn't...what you to...see me... weak." with the last word she stumbled out of consciousness. The Doctor placed a kiss on her forehead and thought, _This is my fault after all._

She had contracted a rare disease called "Trehgafulaopus". Only 207 cases have been recorded in all of human and alien history. The skin would grow pale while all nutrients were stripped from her body. Stage 2 was too horrible to say, bt it is much worse than death. He got the antidote and has been treating her with it all week. He never left her side, but even he could get tired. He fell asleep while sitting on a chair next to her bed, and while her hand.

Her eyes fluttered open to see an asleep Doctor holding her hand. Her smile grew at the sight. She felt much better and felt all her strength back. While still holding his hand, Rose picked him up and walked toward his room. When she got there, she laid him in bed and kissed his forehead. As she lifted her head, the Doctor hands caressed her face as they looked into each other's eyes. "Rose-" the Doctor was interrupted by Rose's soothing voice,"Shhhh Doctor, go to bed."She kissed the Doctor on the nose right between the eyes. She was about to leave when he kissed her passionately on the lips. He pulled away and had tears in eyes."I thought I lost you Rose, I-" she kissed him on the lips and then looked at him. "But you didn't. Sleep Doctor." She was almost out the door when he said,"Don't go. Stay here, with me." Rose smiled and laid in the bed. They both fell asleep quickly.

The Doctor woke up and wanted to freeze the moment and live in it forever. Rose's head was nuzzled into his neck, with one arm wrapped around him and the other holding his hand. His other hand was wrapped around Rose, their feet entangled, and his cheek resting on Rose's head. He felt her warmth coursing though his body and smiled as he said to an asleep Rose," I love you."

Rose lifted her head and kissed him. He felt like everything bad in the universe was gone and only Rose and himself were the only people that mattered. Rose broke the kiss and smiled as she nuzzled her head back in his neck.

"I love you too."


End file.
